Lie To Me
by unknown909
Summary: TheWahrheit Group, yang bergerak di bidang pendeteksi kebohongan melalui gerak tubuh dan ekspresi wajah. Perusahaan yang tidak jarang diminta bantuan oleh bahkan FBI ini dipimpin oleh Dr. Jung YunHo pendiri bersama istrinya yg seorang psikolog Dr.Jung gaimana Perjalanan hidup mereka dan cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah yg mereka tangani.../ Yunjae / Onkey / MinSu
1. Chapter 1

Lie To Me

SINOPSIS

Cast Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong Other cast :  
Shim Changmin Xiah Junsu Lee Jinki Kim Keybum

FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film yang sering saya tonton judulnya yaitu "Lie To Me"

-

-  
Setiap manusia rasanya mustahil selalu mengucapkan hal jujur, paling tidak, ia pernah menyatakan sebuah kebohongan satu kali dalam hidupnya, walaupun hal ini tetap sulit dipercaya. Tapi, di balik tutur kata yang mungkin bisa menipu lawan bicara, ternyata kita tidaklah sepenuhnya 'bohong', mungkin lebih tepatnya alam bawah sadar menolak untuk berbohong. Walaupun otak telah mengirimkan perintah untuk tidak jujur, namun ada perubahan secara fisik saat kita mengucapkan hal tersebut, entah itu wajah, atau tubuh melakukan sebuah gerakan tertentu, yang mengindikasikan bahwa orang tersebut tengah berkata tidak sesuai fakta.  
TheWahrheit Group, yang bergerak di bidang pendeteksi kebohongan melalui gerak tubuh dan ekspresi wajah. Perusahaan yang tidak jarang diminta bantuan oleh polisi, bahkan FBI ini dipimpin oleh Dr. Jung YunHo pendiri sekaligus ujung tombak Wahrheit Group. Tidak jarang ia melihat kebohongan yang tidak dilihat rekan kerjanya yang lain. Berikutnya Dr. Kim Jaejoong, seorang psikolog sekaligus istri dari Yunho dan bersama - sama mendirikan Wahrheit Group. Kim KeyBum dan Kim Junsu seorang mantan polisi bandara dan Suster yang di rekrut Yunho untuk menjadi bawahannya karena melihat potensi alami dia dalam membaca raut wajah orang.  
Lee Jinki bawahan Yunho , dia diterima untuk mempelajari sistem kode raut wajah seseorang bersama Shim changmin yang merupakan saudara dari Yunho. 


	2. Chapter 2 FEELS

Chapter 2 Feels

"Dr Jung yunho dan istrinya akan membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah yang kita tangani saat ini" Kata kepala kepolisian untuk mengenalkan dengan bawahannya

"boleh saya tau mengapa kalian mengapa kalian menjadikan dia sebagai tersangka" Tanya dokter Jung yunho tidak mau bertele - tele

"Kangta adalah penyanyi sekaligus suami dari Boa orang yang di temukan meninggal dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan – goresan yang cukup dalam dan bagian wajahnya hancur karena di pukul berkali – kali dengan benda tajam. Kami mendapatkan kabar oleh orang di sekitar bahwa sehari sebelum itu Kangta dan Boa bertengkar hebat dan juga hanya kangta yang berhasil kami dapat di tkp" Jelas salah satu polisi yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di tempat itu.

"baiklah biarkan saya beri beberapa pertanyaan dengan dia"Kata lalu menarik istrinya keluar dari tempat Kangta.

"ah iya kau dulu penyanyi bukan ? bagaimana rasanya ketika menyanyi di atas panggung" Ucapnya santai.

"Saya menyukainya , saya bisa mengapresiasikan apa yang saya rasa dengan fans – fansku" Ucap kangta sambil menghilangkan kontak dengan Yunho sebentar

"saya bisa melihatnya kkk , apakah kau tau bahwa istrimu meninggal" tatap Yunho ke kangta

"iya saya yang melakukannya" Balasnya tenang

"ah okay pertanyaan selesai" Yunho menarik jaejoong keluar dari tempat itu

"Bukan dia pelakunya" Ucap yunho santai

"mwo ? bukannya tadi dia mengaku "tanya sebagai penanggung jawab masalah itu.

"Dia berbohong , bukan dia pelakunya. Saya ingin tau siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah itu." ucap yunho tegas

"Tapi Dokter jung bukannya tadi dia mengaku eh ?" ucapnya salah satu polisi bingung

"Ne tapi dia bohong" ucap Yunho lalu menyalakan tv untuk memutar rekaman ketika dia mengintrogasi Kangta "Perhatikan baik2 ketika saya bertanya tentang meninggalnya boa. lihatlah dahinya berkerut , bagian atas matanya melemas. Itu menandakan dia sedang bersedih" ucapnya lalu menghentikan videonya di detik2 kangta terlihat sedih tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya "Perhatikan bahunya naik sedikit ketika dia mengatakan dia membunuh istrinya , jika saat berbicara bahu naik itu berarti orang itu sedang berbohong." ucapnya lalu menghentikan videonya ketika kangta tidak senganya menggerakkan bahunya.

"baiklah dokter, ini adalah data dari beberapa orang yang tinggal dengan Kangta ada sekitar 4 orang , 3 nya adalah pembantu dari yang sedang kami selidiki keberadaannya dan anak kandung dari yang berusia 10 tahun dari istri pertamanya. Kami baru saja berhasil mendapatkan lokasinya" Jelas salah satu polisi yang mencari tau soal beberapa orang di sekeliling kangta dan boa.

"ayo kita ketempat mereka"

"Kenapa kalian kabur dari rumah itu?" Tanya yunho kesalah satu pembantunya.

"Kami hanya di suruh Tuan kangta untuk pergi sambil membawa putranya" Jelas salah satu pembantu kangta yang usianya sepertinya paling tua di antara ke 3 pembantu itu.

"Bolehkan saya berbicara dengan anaknya ?" Tanya jaejoong sambil senyum ke salah satu pembantu itu yang bernama Shin ahjumma

"um baiklah bicara saja" balasnya

"hai little boy , kenapa diam sekali hmm ?" Jaejoong mengelus - elus rambut anak itu, anak itu sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang di peluknya.

"yujin mau appa" ucap anak itu sambil menatap jaejoong , kedua mata anak itu terlihat berkaca - kaca. Jaejoong paham pasti anak ini sangat merindukan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun anak ini masih kecil dan butuh kehadiran ayah atau ibunya.

"nanti appa yujin pulang , saat ini appa yujin lagi sama dengan ahjussi – ahjussi itu sebentar" Ucap jaejoong untuk menenangkan anak tersebut , Jaejoong memangku anak itu agar anak tersebut merasa nyaman.

"Bukan appa yang lakuin ahjumma, ada orang lain tapi yujin tidak tau. Yujin liat semuanya hiks hiks" jelas anak itu sambil memeluk jaejoong erat

"ahjussi lain ?"Jaejoong melihat yujin bingung

"Neeee orang lain , orang itu dorong yujin ahjumma ini tangan yujin jadi seperti ini" Jelas Yujin sambil menunjukan tangannya yang luka seperti terkena pecahan kaca.

-The wahrheit Group-

"Orang lain umm sepertinya kangta kenal dengan orang itu" Fikir jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho

"iya boo aku yakin ada orang itu dan kangta ada hubungan sampai – sampai kangta berusaha untuk melindungi orang itu" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya terus mengelus - elus surai pirang milik istrinya.

"tetapi siapa yunnie ? saudara kangta ?" Tanya jaejoong sambil menatap suaminya.

"Tapi menurut biodatanya dia tidak punya saudara sama sekali" Yunho menunjukan biodata kangta ke Jaejoong

"Atau mungkin saja orang itu ada hubungan dengan boa" Changmin tiba2 masuk terus mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan Yunho diikuti Onew.

"Apa kalian sudah cek di rumah itu ada CCTV ?" Tanya Yunho ke Changmin dan juga Onew

"Ada tapi entah kenapa rekaman CCTV di hari itu sepertinya sudah di hapus hyung" Jelas Onew ke Yunho

"Berarti pelakunya adalah orang di sekitar mereka" Ucap jaejoong terus bangun sambil melihat - lihat berkas yang di bawah Onew tentang kasus Boa

"Nee hyung benar pasti orang di sekitar mereka buktinya orang itu tau seluk beluk rumah itu" Fikir Changmin

"Entahlah bisa saja seperti itu chwang" Fikir Jaejoong

TBC

Gomawo maaf kemarin Masih sedikit

Aku masih baru dalam hal nulis menulis seperti ini

Aku berharap kalian akan suka dengan tulisanku ini

Aku masih dalam tahap belajar Bagi kritik nya ne biar aku bisa perbaikin biar lebih bagus kedepannya

Maaf kalau chapter ini masih sedikit ,,,


End file.
